


[Podfic] Learning From the Master

by kerravon



Category: Black Books, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manny shows Bernard someone who KNOWS how to not sell books</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Learning From the Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Learning From the Master](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200517) by [Nny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny/pseuds/Nny). 



This is a podfic of "Learning From the Master", a gen Black Books/Good Omens fic in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 6 Minutes 35 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Learning From the Master](http://archiveofourown.org/works/200517)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download (49.84MB): [Learning From the Master - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/wkqoov)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (6.57MB):[Learning From the Master - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/egmbx3)

Streaming:  


Listen now at Soundcloud (no download needed): [Learning From the Master](https://soundcloud.com/linda-k-james/learning-from-the-master)


End file.
